Garo DXD
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: In this world we live in there are always Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, and humans but there are also Horrors who feed off all these races. So in the darkness humans donned in armor fight these Horrors who appear from Inga and Gates. These warriors are Makai Knights. This is the story of high school student Issei who is also know as the Golden Knight Garo. Now he must protect all.
1. Chapter 1

Garo DXD

ESKK: I know and before you all bitch at me I want you to know that I'm giving up on Naruto because the series is to damn long for me to do a proper story of so if this pisses you off I would like to announce that my Naruto stories with the exception of Lament of Innocence are officially up for adoption. I know and hope that someone will take them and make a better story out of them then I ever could. Anyway on with the story.

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

" **Horror,"**

" _ **Madogu/Sacred Gear,"**_

-Lyrics-

(Scene change)

*music insert

" _Spells,"_

Disclaimer: I do now own Highschool DXD or Garo both belong to their respected owners I just do this for fun anyway enjoy.

(Start)

On the screen there was an eternal darkness as a gothic Skull like ring appeared. _**"Welcome to this dark mysterious world that we reside in,"**_ the ring began as it faced the audience. _**"A long time ago there was a great war between Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels this war took the lives of millions including humans as at the epicenter of this war were two powerful Dragons, the Red Dragon Ddraig, and the White Dragon Albion,"**_ it continued as behind it showed paintings in ink of the war. _**"This Great War soon came to a cease fire and for a long time there was peace but that was not the end of the story,"**_ the ring spoke before a painting of a monster appeared. _**"Demon Beast Horrors appeared from the darkness of Inga produced by all sides and devoured many be they Angel, Devil, or Fallen Angel,"**_ the ring said as it showed winged people devouring there fellow winged ones and humans. _**"But then a light shined down men donned in armor appeared and sealed the Horrors away into Makai, an underworld separate from the home of Devils, and no one knew that they were being saved from the darkness of Makai,"**_ the ring said as behind it men donned in fanged armor were there as they had swords and such. _**"Now the curtains open to the tale of a Knight as well as the allies he makes of these races as he puts himself among his ancestors,"**_ the ring spoke as the screen showed a young man 17 years of age with brown haired pulled into a small tail, wearing a white coat with black leather armor under it. _**"Who is this knight you ask well he is the Ougon Kishi Garo,"**_ the ring spoke as the screen then turned black.

(Start Nighttime Kouh city Museum of Art)

A young security guard was walking around the art museum as he glared at all the art. See this young man in his 20's was an artist and saw his art as superior but the people he tries to sell it to laugh at him calling his art trash. He walked over to a painting and was tempted to destroy it if the security cameras weren't watching his every movement and he didn't have the money to pay for it.

He then began to talk before he passed a statue of a clearly naked woman, who was posing as it made her look like a goddess, as it began to produce a dark energy. **"You despise all those who mock you?"** a demonic voice said as the man pointed his flashlight behind him to find the source.

"Who's there?!" he asked as he looked around.

" **Right here,"** the demonic voice said as the man turned to the statue as he was shocked. **"Do you want the power to make all those fools pay for mocking your art? Do you want the power to show this world what true art is?"** the voice said as the man smiled evilly.

"Yes give me the power to show my art is superior!" he called out before dark smoke entered his body showing he was being killed and his body being possessed.

(Later)

A young couple were walking out at night as they were smiling and laughing as they soon passed what looked like a van with paintings on it as they looked horrid and the man was painting a new one. "Man these things look crappy I mean seriously he calls himself an artist," the man said as the painting man stopped and turned to them.

"Well then tell me can you draw better?" he asked as the woman smiled at her boyfriend.

"Why yes I can," the man said before taking a pencil and the paper before he began drawing. It took him 30 minutes but the man was soon done as he smirked.

"Well then looks like I found some talent to take," the man said before he grabbed the young man and then his mouth opened in a monstrous way showing he wasn't human at the couple screamed. The man then grabbed the girl before they both turned too crumpled up paper and both were devoured by the man as the paper went into his mouth showing they were devoured. The man's mouth returned to normal as he smirked before he packed up and walked away.

(That morning and the Hyoudou estate)

A young man with brown hair and eyes the borderline brown and topaz, who was wearing the males uniform for Kouh Academy as a butler was helping him put his blazer on as the boy turned to the butler. "Thank you Gonza," the boy thanked as Gonza nodded.

"Of course Issei-sama," Gonza said before Issei turned to the table where a Ring was on a pedestal that looked to make the skull like ring a head to a body.

"Would you like to come to school with me Zaruba?" Issei asked as the ring scoffed.

" _ **And be force to listen to those boys you hang out with talk about being perverts I'll pass,"**_ Zaruba said as Issei nodded before turning to Gonza.

"Well I'm off," Issei said before Gonza nodded.

"Have a good day at school Issei-sama," Gonza said before Issei headed out.

(Later at Kouh Academy)

Issei was taking notes as some of the girls was glancing at him with loving eyes as he was one of the schools Casanova's sense a majority of the school stared at the girls boobs more than the classes as Issei made sure to gather more notes. Plus even though he wasn't a member of the Kendo club his skills with any sword is to notch.

As he wrote his notes he didn't need to ask question considering some peopled believed he was a prodigy. As he wrote notes the bell soon sounded signaling class ended before Issei stood up and began packing his stuff.

"Why did we become friends with him again?" came the voice of Issei's bald friend to his speckled ally.

"Because we thought that if we became friends with him we can attract the girls to us," the speckled youth said as Issei finished packing his items.

"Well we might as well stick it through," he said before they ran up to Issei. "Hey Issei wait up!" they called as Issei waited for them.

(Later)

The trio were on a grassy hill in the school as Issei looked to be sleeping as his friends complained. "Seriously why do the girls get drawn to Issei?" the bald one complained as Issei opened an eye to answer.

"Because you guys don't know the meaning of the word restraint," Issei said as the two had clouds over their heads.

"Then why the hell did you enroll into Kouh Academy?!" the speckled one yelled as he got up and pointed at Issei who sighed.

"Simple because even though I graduated from college I figured some more time in school would do me good," Issei said as the two quickly dropped forgetting that all important fact that basically means Issei is set for life add the fact he has a mansion with his own butler.

"Seriously Issei what's your secret?" the bald one asked as Issei smirked.

"My secret…" he began as the boys came closer to hear. "Is a secret," Issei said causing the two to drop.

"DAMMIT ISSEI STOP SCREWING WITH US!" they both yelled as Issei was up and began walking away.

"See ya," he waved as the two cursed at Issei's cool personality.

"DAMMIT ISSEI!" they cursed as they quickly headed to their next class.

(Later)

Issei was heading straight home knowing that there was a chance that a Horror had showed up before he arrived. Issei quickly went to his room and had greeted Gonza as he passed him. Issei soon arrived at his dresser and opened it to reveal a white coat with black leather armor under it as on a pedestal was a simple red sword in a matching hilt as both had the symbol of a triangle with a red inner.

"Time to suit up," Issei said before he took the Madou Robes out of the wardrobe.

Issei then got dressed in his Makai Uniform as it didn't take long for him to be dressed. Issei once dressed then went to where Zaruba was perched as Gonza was there as well. "Issei-sama this arrived for you while you were at school," Gonza said as he presented Issei a red letter. Issei then took it as he took out a lighter and lit it with a green flame as Zaruba read the letter.

" _ **A Horror has appeared in your district cut it down,"**_ Zaruba read as Issei nodded and took the Madogu and placed him on his left middle finger.

"I pray for your safe return Issei-sama," Gonza said as Issei nodded before turning to Zaruba.

"Ikuzo Zaruba," Issei said before he was out the door.

(Later)

The Sun was beginning to set as Issei arrived where the Horror was last seen before pointing out Zaruba. _**"The Horror was definitely here I can sense where it went,"**_ Zaruba said as soon Issei sensed another presence. Issei turned around to see a black haired girl there just looking at him shyly.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked as the girl then nodded.

"Yes um you see I was wondering if you were seeing anyone?" she asked as Issei was confused.

"Excuse me?" Issei asked as the girl looked at him.

"Are you dating anyone, Issei Hyoudou?" she asked as Issei was nod suspicious.

"Before I answer can you tell me your name?" he asked as the girl blushed before speaking.

"Oh gomen my name is Yuuma Amano and I wanted to know if you were dating anyone," Yuuma asked as Issei was suspicious especially sense he didn't recognize her but then again she was wearing a School Uniform for a different school.

"Ok Yuuma-san I'm currently not seeing anyone at the moment why do you ask?" Issei asked as Yuuma smiled a bit.

"Well I wanted to go on a date with you," Yuuma said as Issei debated his options.

'Zaruba is she a Horror?' Issei asked his partner through the mental link they shared.

' _ **No she's a Fallen Angel and she's giving off Inga so she clearly isn't looking for a lover if I had to guess she wants to kill you,'**_ Zaruba said through the mental link as Issei mentally nodded.

'Suggestions?' he mentally asked before Zaruba spoke.

' _ **Accept her offer for a date but be prepared for a fight her group must have a reason for going after you so if we can get to the point where she wants to kill you and tell us why she wants you dead then we can handle the problem at the source,'**_ Zaruba said as Issei understood before smiling.

"Sure I have nothing planned tomorrow so I guess a date wouldn't hurt considering I'm always so busy most of the time," Issei said before Yuuma smiled.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow after school," Yuuma said as Issei nodded before she ran off.

Once she was out of hearing range Issei turned to Zaruba. "Ok you still have the trail of the Horror?" Issei asked as Zaruba then spoke.

" _ **Yes and we better hurry before the Gremory's catch word of it we don't need them to be caught on in our hunt,"**_ Zaruba said before Issei nodded and ran off allowing Zaruba to guide him.

(Meanwhile Kouh Academy the night)

A young red head girl was sitting in a room as she was dressed in the girl's uniform of Kouh Academy as in front of her was a chess board with the only pieces on it being a rook, a Knight, a King, and a Queen. Standing near the couch she was on was, a girl with black hair also dressed in the Kouh Academy Girls uniform as the red head moved a piece.

"So any word on that Issei boy, Akeno?" Rias asked as she moved a piece strategically.

"Yes Rias we dug up some information on him from school records and according to those he comes from a wealthy family as well as being able to graduate college at an early age, though the only reason he came to high school was allegedly to meet people his own age," Akeno said as the Rias understood.

"But he's clearly hiding something correct?" Rias said as Akeno nodded.

"Yes not long after he arrived some Devils claimed to see a man in gold Armor that might be a Sacred Gear fighting what might be Stray's and killing them he could be a devil trying to horde in on Gremory territory," Akeno said as Rias nodded.

"But you didn't smell any Devil, Angel, or Fallen Angel on him did you?" Rias asked as Akeno nodded.

"We didn't but recent reports show that he came into contact with a Fallen Angel it appears he's unaware as to what she is," Akeno said as Rias nodded.

"Very well then make the necessary preparations for Issei to be recruited if he has connections to this Gold Armored man then we can't let him freelance," Rias said as Akeno nodded.

"Of course Buchou," Akeno said before Rias spoke again.

"And next time try and make this more challenging," Rias said as the pieces were in different spots showing that it was checkmate.

"Of course," she said before leaving.

(With the Horror)

The Horror had devoured another Artist who was out at night as he grinned at getting his fill again. "Who will be next," the Horror said before it took notice to a young man drawing the Lake at night before he grinned and went after the man.

As the man was drawing the Horror saw how good the painting looked before grabbing the man and throwing him. The man screamed as the Horror smirked. "You'll make a good meal," the Horror said before Issei appeared and kicked the Horror away.

Issei turned to the young man who was scared as he was shocked. "Run," Issei said before the man ran away.

"Damn you who do you think you are?!" the Horror yelled as Issei smirked.

"Me? Ore wa Makai Kishi," Issei said as the Horror was shocked before it growled.

"Then die!" it roared before charging at Issei who dodged the punch the Horror sent before returning it. Issei then kicked the Horror as the Horror roared and charged at Issei again but the boy spun and took out his sword the Garoken as he blocked the attack with his sheath. Issei then drew his sword before taking a battle stance making the Horror growled.

Issei then jumped to the Horror as he slashed at it with the Garoken doing damage to the Horror as it roared in pain. Issei then did an uppercut slash which did some major damage to the Horror as it jumped back held its wound and growled.

"Kisama Makai Kishi!" the Horror roared as Zaruba then spoke up.

" _ **He's not just any Knight he is the Golden Knight Garo,"**_ Zaruba said as the Horror was taken back and stepped back a bit.

"G-GARO?!" it yelped as he clearly heard of that Knight. The Horror knew it had to run but its pride wouldn't allow that knowing it was faced with the enemy of all Horrors. The Horror then growled before it transformed into its true form. The horror looked like something out of a painting of mountains combined with a statue as it roared at Issei.

Zaruba of course had information on this Horror that would be very useful. _**"The Shadow Horror Kybosh its known for possessing humans who have been humiliated and who hold jealousy in their hearts, he can take on any form similar to how some painting can be interpreted in different ways this is one troublesome Horror,"**_ Zaruba said as Issei smirked knowing what was needed.

Issei then raised his sword skyward and cut an energy circle above him before from that circle armor pieces came out and attached to Issei before he was donned in a Gold Suit of Armor that had crimson eyes, and its face was that of a snarling Wolf. Issei had become the title he had inherited from his late father Issei is the golden Knight Garo.

The Horror was now scared but its pride overwritten its fear before Kybosh reacted and summoned paper shurikens that quickly turned into a metal ink before he sent all of them at Garo. Garo blocked them with his sheathed Garoken as he walked torts the Horror as the Horror kept sending them at Garo.

Soon Garo was upon the Horror as it quickly drew an ink sword from its person but Garo was prepared as he drew the Garoken and cut the Horror in two before its essence was absorbed into the Garoken. Garo then sheathed the Garoken as this was a mission accomplished for him knowing he defeated another Horror.

" _ **No time to celebrate Issei the Gremory crew are on their way here,"**_ Zaruba said before Garo nodded and disengaged the armor before high tailing it out of there.

Just then the crew arrived and saw there were signs of a battle before Rias cursed. "Damn whatever Stray Devil was here looks like someone else got to it first," Rias said as the blond haired boy sighed.

"This is getting bad before you know it we won't be getting any contracts at all," the boy said before the loli girl spoke next.

"We might lose our turf," she said before Rias spiked.

"Kiba, Kaneko I know but if this Gold armored man is responsible then we might have to recruit him to keep him from freelancing," Rias said as Akeno was deep in thought.

"I'm not sure I remembered reading about a gold armored man in a historical text but I'm not sure where," Akeno said as Rias nodded.

"They try and research it if we can put a face to the armor we might have an easier time locating him," Rias said as Akeno nodded. "Well it seems we're done here lets head back," Rias said as everyone nodded.

(The next morning)

Issei was dressed in his Madou robes again as last night he made a quick stop to a Wolf Statue to, cleans the sword of the Horror he sealed before heading home. Gonza was made aware already that Issei might be walking into a trap but Issei was prepared. He assumed to "Yuuma," he was just a normal human which was why he took the Garoken with him.

Issei of course ate breakfast cooked by Gonza as it wasn't long before Issei was out the door. As Issei walked through the crowds Zaruba then spoke as Issei listened. _**"Be careful Issei though Fallen Angels aren't humans the Makai order has been prepared in the event an underground war starts between us the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and even the Angels and we don't know the full capabilities of "Yuuma," so when she shows her true colors be careful,"**_ Zaruba said as Issei nodded.

"Got it," he said as he arrived at where he was going to meet Yuuma.

Issei waited a bit as he looked around for any signs of Fallen Angels as he knew that they must have sent this assassin at him for a reason. That was when a girl appeared and smiled giving Issei a paper. "Here a coupon for our café," she said before walking off as Issei noticed she was dressed like a devil. Issei looked at the paper and saw it was some kind of runic circle as Issei can tell by the design it was Devil magic in origins.

"Hmm this might come in handy," Issei said before he pocketed the paper as he waited for Yuuma.

"Hey Issei!" came a voice not to long later as Issei looked and saw Yuuma running up to him.

"Hey Yuuma-san," Issei greeted as Yuuma smiled.

"I hope I'm not real late," she said as Issei shrugged.

"Actually I just got here myself so no worries," Issei said as Yuuma nodded. "Anyway let's go now," Issei said before Yuuma locked arms with him and the two were off.

(Later that night)

The date went off without a hitch as Yuuma and Issei enjoyed themselves such as watching a movie going buying accessories for Yuuma, and also a nice dinner.

Currently they were at the park as Issei was ready for anything. "I had a great time with you Issei-san," Yuuma said as Issei nodded.

"So did, I Yuuma-san," Issei said as Yuuma smiled.

"Ok then can you do me one favor though," Yuuma asked as Issei nodded.

"Depends on what it is," Issei said as Yuuma walked over to Issei where her mouth was next to his ear.

"Can you die for me?" she asked before Issei responded by grabbing her and throwing her to the fountain where she flipped in the air and landed on the top of it as she was shocked to see such strength.

"I was starting to wonder when you would show your true colors Yuuma-san if that is even your real name, Fallen Angel," Issei said as Yuuma was visibly shocked.

"You mean you knew from the start?!" Yuuma asked shocked to hear this.

"Not at first but I have a little friend who sensed your Inga and was able to deduce you weren't human," Issei said as Yuuma growled.

"So you know why I have to kill you?" Yuuma asked as Issei sighed.

"No not really mind enlightening me?" he asked as Yuuma then smirked.

"Well you're a Sacred Gear holder and my boss can't have you running around," Yuuma said as she jumped down.

"I see then," Issei said as he then drew the Garoken from his person. "Looks like I might have to kill you," Issei said as he knew the rules when it pertains to Fallen Angels.

" _ **Remember Issei you can only kill her if she attacks first,"**_ Zaruba said as Issei nodded.

"Wakata," Issei said as he took his families battle stance.

"Ok then my name is Raynare and you Issei Hyoudou will die by my hands," Raynare said as she summoned spears of light and of course she had heard Zaruba and was intrigued by him. "And I think once I kill you I'll be taking that talking ring of yours," Raynare said as Zaruba scoffed.

" _ **Don't underestimate him he's the Ougon Kishi Garo,"**_ Zaruba said as Issei was ready.

"Garo eh then maybe if that title is so important you might actually be fun to play with," Raynare said as she spun her Spear of Light to the ready. Raynare then threw the light spear at Issei who used the Garoken to deflect it as the light stabbed into a bench before vanishing.

" _ **It seems she created a barrier so no one intervenes,"**_ Zaruba said as Issei blocked another spear strike.

"I can see that," Issei said as he blocked another attack.

"I see you can handle long range well let's see you handle close range," Raynare said before she charged at Issei who blocked the attack and pushed back Raynare. Issei then slashed at Raynare as she growled at this boy giving her more of a challenge. Issei held the Garoken at the ready knowing full well that she wanted to kill him for being a sacred Gear Bearer whatever that was.

"It seems I underestimated you Issei Hyoudou you would have made a powerful Fallen Angel," Raynare said as Issei smirked.

"Don't worry I'm good," Issei said as Raynare smirked.

"I guess I'll have to cut loose a little," Raynare said before she summoned a dark aura before her clothing was ripped off leaving her bare for only a moment as then black leather clothing wrapped around her making her look a bit like a Dominetrix as the black wings made her live up to being a Fallen Angel. Issei of course just glared as he showed no fear for this adversary.

"I see there's more to you then meets the eye," Issei said as he took his battle stance.

" _ **She entered her true form Issei be careful,"**_ Zaruba said as Issei nodded.

Raynare charged at Issei as the two began a battle of blades after Raynare summoned her Light Spear as Issei blocked the attack with ease. It didn't take long for first blood to be drawn as Raynare got a slice at Issei where his leg was and said blood got onto the paper causing the rune on it to glow red before it a summoning circle to be brought forth.

Issei and Raynare looked before out of the circle Rias was summoned shocking Raynare. "I was summoned by I was sure you would be dying by now," Rias said as Issei smiled.

"Yeah well I don't go down without a fight," Issei said as Rias nodded.

"Do you need assistance?" Rias asked as Issei smiled.

"Nope I got this covered," Issei said as he knew what needed to be done to defeat Raynare.

"I won't let you screw with me!" Raynare called as Issei then raised his sword skyward before summoning his armor and once the armor pieces attached to Issei, Issei was once again Garo.

"Wait you're the gold armored man who's been killing stray devils!?" Rias asked as Issei sighed.

"Actually I was slaying Horrors but we can discuss this another time," Garo said as he took a battle stance and slid his sword across his left arm creating sparks.

"Is this your sacred gear?!" Raynare asked shocked to see that Issei already had access to his sacred gear.

" _ **That's where your wrong this is the Soul Metal armor of a Makai Knight the Armor of Garo,"**_ Zaruba said as Garo then charged at Raynare. Raynare was able to block with a shield of light but that didn't stop Garo as he drew the transformed Garoken and sliced the shield in two as well as Raynare's blouse leaving her breasts bare.

Garo then punched Raynare in the face sending her flying with soul metal burning her cheek as she crashed and held her face in pain while also getting up. "Kisama," she cursed as Garo was ready for more.

"Sorry about your blouse Raynare-san but I suggest you either walk away with what's left of your dignity or we can finish this with your death," Garo said as Raynare cursed.

"You haven't heard the last of me," Raynare said before she spread her wings and flew off. Once she was gone and the barrier was gone Garo called off his armor reverting to Issei who was sheathing the Garoken as Rias was still there.

"So Issei-san mind explaining to me what that armor was back there?" Rias asked as Issei smiled.

"That was an armor I inherited from my Tou-san it's called Garo and as for any more explanations sorry I can't tell you unless I get approval from my boss," Issei said as he began to walk off but then stopped. "Oh and one more thing if you plan on adding me to your peerage I wouldn't try because then I wouldn't be able to use this armor," Issei said before he walked off.

"Hmm Issei you become more intriguing," Rias said before she turned and walked off. "But for now I have research to do on Garo," she said as she walked off.

(TBC)

ESKK: I know an awesome twist to the basic Issei replacement stories sense Issei replacement stories have become cliché on this site. Anyway leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Garo DXD

ESKK: Hey it's me again wow didn't think I would ever come back to this one anyway I hope you enjoy it as much as me because I was hoping to make it epic but if anything this will be more a filler. Anyway Enjoy.

(Start)

Issei after leaving the area where Rias was had begun heading torts the Watchdog center as it didn't take long for him to arrive as he presented Zaruba and entered. After a little while longer of walking Issei arrived at the Watchdog which was a beautiful woman whose beauty seemed to be of a supernatural origin. "Welcome Golden Knight Garo do you have something to report?" the Watchdog asked as Issei nodded.

"Yes I was recently attacked by a Fallen Angel and had met with a member of the Gremory Devil House," Issei said as the Watchdog was shocked.

"Have you found out for what reason?" the watchdog asked as Issei looked.

"From what I gather she believed I carried something called a Sacred Gear but I don't know what a Sacred Gear is." Issei said as the Watchdog knew what Issei was talking about.

"Sacred Gears are special items that have spirits inside them that allows the holder to access any power the Sacred Gear possess for example a Sacred Gear can have the ability to heal people and the owner another would be that a Sacred Gear can endow a human in a suit of armor similar to the Makai Armor." the Watchdog explained as Issei nodded.

"I see is it possible to determine if I am truly a Sacred Gear holder and to find out which Sacred Gear I hold?" Issei asked as the Watchdog thought about it.

"Well we haven't dealt with Sacred Gear users in the order for quite some time so if you must then I suggest go to the Gremories for help but don't let them turn you into a Devil otherwise." the Watchdog began as Issei already knew.

"I know the Garo Armor would destroy me," Issei said before he spoke again. "Is there any orders?" Issei asked as the Watchdog nodded.

"Yes I want you to monitor the Devils see if they can help you unlock the Sacred Gear but don't join the peerage," the Watchdog said before Issei bowed respectfully and took his leave.

(The next morning with Rias)

Rias and Akeno had spent most of the night researching Garo in the Gremory family library as Garo had sounded familiar and even Kaneko the white haired loli girl was there helping. As they read Akeno soon found a match. "Guys I got something." Akeno said as Rias and Kaneko went to Akeno as well as Kiba as they looked at the book Akeno held.

"Apparently Garo had been in the Great War and had brought it to an end by defeating a powerful monster." Akeno said as the book she was reading showed a painting of Garo who held his sword as next to it was Garo fighting a pitch black monster as it was very large. "No one knows who's under the armor but he was called the Hikari no Kishi or Knight of Light," Akeno said as Rias was skeptical.

"Are you suggestion that Issei is older than he looks?" Rias asked as Akeno turned her head.

"No what I'm saying is Garo might be an inherited title and this Garo was Issei's great grandfather." Akeno said as Rias was surprised.

"So it must be inherited from father to son." Rias said as she sat down on a chair.

"But making him a devil would be a very bad idea because that armor gives off a sacred aura similar to a Holy Cross and Holy Water, so even if we did the armor would be completely useless to us." Akeno said as Rias nodded.

"Very well then we'll see him at school and invite him to come to our club hopefully we will gain an explanation," Rias said as the Peerage nodded.

(Meanwhile)

A young was in a warehouse as he was tied to a chair as he looked like he had the crap beaten out of him. A couple of gangsters circled around him as they were ready to beat him to death. "We'll ask again, what did you do with the boss's money?!" one asked as the man looked.

"I don't know honestly please mercy." The man begged as the Gangsters then got a call before nodding.

"It seems you get a treat today you'll die." they said as from the shadows another Gangster pulled out a cart carrying many sharp implements as well as torture devices as some seem to have rust while others had dried up blood stains. "But not a quick and painless death but a slow and painful." the Gangster said as the man screamed in fear.

"No I don't want to die, I don't want to die somebody help me!" he yelled before his necklace began to produce a dark energy before the man noticed that everything froze.

" **Do you want to live?"** a voice asked as the man looked around to find the source. **"Do you want to live? Answer now human."** The voice demanded as the man looked.

"Yes please save me!" he called as then a dark smoke left the Amulet before it entered the man's body healing all of his injuries as well as giving him new cloths.

Soon time began moving again as the man had his head down as the Gangsters were confused why he wasn't screaming anymore. It was then that the young man ripped off the ropes and kicked up a gun before catching said gun in the fall and shooting a man before shooting the other two. But the weird part was that there was no bullet wound.

The man smiled before he pointed his finger like a gun at each of them before smirking. "Bang." He said while pointing at the first thug. "Bang." He repeated while shooting at the second. "Bang." He finished before the men soon felt pain before they turned into black dust with red dust in it before all three went into the young man's open mouth who was now a Horror. "Yum." he said before he began to walk off to seek out more prey.

(That morning)

Issei arrived at school as surprisingly on his finger was Zaruba as he pointed Zaruba to the school to give him a good look. _**"Ah Kouh Academy still the same as I remember the same desperate teenage virgin boys, and the same female population being a majority."**_ Zaruba said as

"Zaruba behave." Issei said before the duo entered the school.

(Later)

"Come on Issei you have to see this video with us it will help us determine if you really are into boys." Issei's bald friend said as Issei sighed.

"For the millionth time no I'm busy." Issei said as the glasses wearing friend then adjusted his glasses as the light reflected off them.

"Busy with what?" he asked before a new voice came in.

"He has club activities to attend to as member of the Occult Research Club." Kiba said as Issei was mentally thanking to young man for the save.

"Yeah what he said so I got to get going Ikuzo Kiba-san." Issei said as Kiba nodded and the two headed off.

"TRAITOR!" they both called as Issei and Kiba walked away.

"Thank you for the save there." Issei said as they were out of hearing range.

"It's no problem but I also came because Buchou wishes to see you." Kiba said as Issei nodded.

"Well let's get this over with." Issei said with a sigh as he and Kiba headed to the old School building.

(Later)

Issei arrived at the old class building as Zaruba spoke up. _**"Besides Kiba-san here I sense 2 devils and a mixture of a Devil and Fallen Angel,"**_ Zaruba said as Kiba was surprised.

"So it's true that ring of yours can detect pretty much anything," Kiba said as Issei nodded before presenting Zaruba.

"This is Zaruba my family's eternal partner," Issei said as Kiba nodded.

" _ **Nice to meet you,"**_ Zaruba said as Kiba nodded.

"Like wise Zaruba-san," Kiba said as Zaruba nodded.

" _ **Zaruba is just fine never been one for formalities between friends,"**_ Zaruba said as Kiba nodded.

"Yes then shall we enter," Kiba said before he and Issei entered the building to meet with the Occult Research Club.

(Later)

Issei arrived to see he was in a room as he noticed shower curtains to the side as well as Kaneko eating food from her alleged anemia as well as Akeno next to the curtains. Issei also located a couple of escape routes he can take in the event things go south.

"Welcome Issei or should we call you the Golden Knight Garo." Akeno said as Issei nodded.

"I believe you have some questions as so do I." Issei said before another voice spoke up.

"Yes we do." Rias said from behind the shower curtain.

Issei waited before the shower was done and Rias came out later fully clothed. "Ok you explain to me first why I'm here," Issei said as Rias nodded.

"Before we begin let me introduce you to my peerage." she began before motioning to Kaneko. "This girl is my rook Kaneko." She began as she then motioned to Kiba. "Kiba my Knight." She said before motioning to Akeno. "And meet my queen Akeno." Rias said as Issei nodded. "Now then we want to know why you've been slaying Stray Devils in our turf." Rias said as Issei sighed.

"I haven't been slaying any Devils what I've been slaying are Horrors." Issei said as Akeno was confused.

"Horrors?" she asked as Issei looked.

"I can't explain everything here the walls have ears so I'll explain as much as I can at my home but until then can you tell me how I can activate a Sacred Gear." Issei asked as Rias nodded.

"Activating a Sacred Gear is no different than calling your armor but at the same time vastly different without a conduit to the Gear you have to meditate and get into contact with the Spirit inside the Sacred Gear." Rias explained as Issei nodded.

"I see then, very well." Issei said before taking out a piece of paper. "Come to this Address it's where I live at the moment." Issei said as Rias looked at it.

"And how do I know it's not a trap sense your armor has sacred power in it." Rias asked wanting to be sure.

"Because I haven't killed you when we first met and I invited all of you over." Issei said before he did a respectful bow. "I'll be off then." Issei said before he left.

"Well should we go?" Kiba asked as Kaneko was eating.

"I'm not sure he did say the Walls have Ears, but if we want to find out information on these "Horrors," then we will have to take the chance." Rias said as Kaneko then spoke up.

"Could be a trap." She said as she ate.

"Yes but if he wants to keep Garo secret then there must be a good explanation but to be sure Akeno check around the building see if anyone might have been able to set up seals to listen in on us." Rias said as Akeno nodded.

"I'll get right on it." Akeno said before she left.

(Scene break at the Hyoudou residence)

Issei arrived at his home as Gonza was there. "Welcome Issei-sama." Gonza greeted as Issei nodded.

"Gonza we'll be having some guests over so if you can, can you prepare some refreshments for them?" Issei asked as Gonza nodded.

"It shall be done." The old butler said before he went to carry out the order.

Issei also headed up to his room to prepare for the arrivals as Zaruba was still on his finger.

(In Issei's room)

Issei was meditating as he was trying to get into contact with the Sacred Gear spirit. It didn't take him long to get into his mindscape as his body relaxed.

(Mindscape)

Issei found himself in a sea of flames as he saw a red Dragon as it looked at him. _**"So my bearer finally pays me a visit."**_ the dragon said as Issei nodded.

"Yes and you are?" Issei asked as the Dragon chuckled.

" _ **I am the Welsh Dragon Ddraig and you are the Golden Knight so tell me why do you wish to have my power when you already possess the power of the Golden Knight?"**_ Ddraig asked as Issei looked to him.

"It's my duty to slay Horrors as one who protects so if I can use your power then it would help me in this mission." Issei said causing the Dragon to chuckle.

" _ **I see but your body is not ready to use my power even with your training as a Makai Knight."**_ Ddraig said before Zaruba spoke up.

" _ **What if he were to form a contract with you?"**_ Zaruba asked as Issei was thinking the same thing.

" _ **He could be able to use my power but only for a set amount of time."**_ Ddraig said as Issei had an idea.

"Then I offer one day of my life for every Full Moon night." Issei said as Ddraig was shocked.

" _ **So you give me your body on the day of the Full Moon while Zaruba has the day of New Moon…"**_ Ddraig said as he thought it over. _**"Very well partner but this contract will go into effect the first time you use my full power so for now I shall give you the gauntlet for battles with Stray Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, and Horrors that can be handled by the Golden Armor."**_ Ddraig said as Issei nodded.

"Thank you." Issei said as the contract began to form.

(Later)

Rias and her peerage arrived at the estate as they were shocked to see how big it was. "I sense a barrier here." Kaneko said as Rias nodded.

"I know most likely to keep uninvited people out." Rias said as they walked up to the gate and opened it surprised they were able to get in. The group then walked to the door before knocking and ringing the doorbell and after a few seconds it opened to reveal Gonza.

"You must be the guests Issei-sama mentioned please come in." Gonza said as he stepped to the side while holding the door as the group entered.

Gonza lead them to a sitting room before bowing. "I will inform Issei-sama of your arrival and bring refreshments." Gonza said before he left.

"Wow I didn't think the Garo lineage was so illustrious." Akeno said as Kiba was impressed at the size of this place.

"Maybe it's as illustrious as the Gremory and Phenex houses." Kiba said as he sat down.

"Perhaps if he was a Devil House it would be better than being engaged to Rizer." Rias said as she hated her "fiancé," with a passion.

Rias, Akeno, and finally Kaneko then all sat down as soon footsteps were heard as Issei entered the room. "Glad you can make it minna," Issei said as he sat down on his seat.

"Yes we came as asked so can you tell us what you couldn't before?" Rias asked as Issei sighed.

"Like I said I don't hunt down Stray Devils or stray anything what I hunt down are monsters of darkness called… Horrors," Issei said as Akeno spoke up.

"But you never told us what Horrors are to begin with," Akeno said as Issei nodded.

"Yes Horrors are creatures who came from an underworld called Makai its separate from the Home of the Devils so your underworld is safe but Horrors can appear anywhere through Conduits filled with Inga called Gates, and once they come through they take over a host body kill the host and walk around as said host devouring humans." Issei explained as Gonza arrived with the refreshments and served everyone. "Thank you Gonza." he said as the butler nodded before Issei continued. "When Horrors appear that's when Makai Knights and Makai Alchemists appear to fight the Horrors as the Makai Order was created with the sole purpose of sealing Horrors and keeping their existence a secret." Issei said as Kaneko spoke up.

"Why not ask the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels for help?" Kaneko asked as Akeno spoke up.

"Yes if they are that major of a threat why not ask them for help?" Akeno asked as Issei sighed.

"A few reasons the Great War for example, also Devils can't use our Makai Soul Metal or risk destroying themselves, angels can't use it either because the angels can't be near the Sacred Swords we use to seal Horrors once a Horror is sealed in it, and finally the Makai Order is prepared in the event a war ever brakes out between our sides." Issei explained as Rias was shocked.

"So you guy aren't very trusting of us." Rias said as Issei smiled after drinking some tea.

"Depends on the individual Knight or Priest." Issei said as the group nodded.

"I see that's too bad," Rias said as Issei was confused. "I was hoping of making you my pawn but I know now that's impossible." Rias said as Issei chuckled.

"Actually I needed to ask you a big favor that can benefit both of us." Issei said as Rias looked.

"I'm listening." Rias said as Issei nodded.

"See there are areas in Kouh city that the Watchdog cant detects Horrors and sense this city is a hot spot for Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels locating Horrors can get tricky sense we can't afford to mistaken Devils as Horrors." Issei said as he got up and took a box. "I have training to handle Devils in the event one attacks me so I can help with your problems as well.

"What are you saying?" Rias asked before Zaruba spoke up.

" _ **He's saying that he would like to help you with stray Devils while you help him track Horrors in areas the Watchdog can't detect."**_ Zaruba said from his spot as Issei opened his case to show old Madou bells relics of the past when detecting Horrors Kiba looked.

"So you want to join Buchou's peerage but at the same time not join." Kiba said as Issei nodded.

"Hmm usually I only let me peerage join the Occult Research Club." Rias said as she then paused to drink some tea. "But I'll make the exception with you Issei being a Makai Knight and the descendant of the hero who helped end the Great War." She said as Issei nodded.

"Then I look forward to working with you once it's all approved by the Watchdog." Issei said as Rias nodded.

"Then welcome to my world." Rias said as she and Issei shook hands.

Akeno turned her head before she yelped as Issei and Rias looked and saw a child sized creature wearing a mask and odd robes as it was holding a red letter. "Calm down Akeno-san it's for me." Issei said as he took the letter after the creature handed it to him and he then took out the Madou Lighter and set the envelope aflame before it turned into Makai letters.

"A Horror has appeared in your district seal it." Issei read as Rias cellphone rang and she answered.

"Looks like we have a stray Devil in the area we better get to it." Rias said as Issei nodded.

"Good luck." Issei said as he was already dressed in his Madou robes so he grabbed the Garoken and Zaruba before heading out as did the rest of the Occult Research Club.

(Later with Issei)

Issei arrived at a warehouse where he saw torture equipment was there but now fresh blood. Issei kneeled down and saw ash there. He put his finger on it and wiped before showing it to Zaruba. _**"That is definitely human remains done by a Horror and a troublesome one at that."**_ Zaruba said as Issei got up.

"Can you get a trail?" Issei asked as Zaruba was quiet for a bit before speaking.

" _ **Yes just got one."**_ Zaruba said as Issei nodded.

"Then lead the way." Issei said before he and Zaruba headed to locate the Horror.

(With Rias)

The group were at a building scheduled for demolition as this was where the Stray Devil was last scene. Akeno was using her magic to find a trail before she spoke. "It was definitely here but it moved and recently too." Akeno said as Rias nodded.

"Do we have a trail?" the red head asked as Akeno nodded.

"Yeah there is most certainly a trail we can follow but something feels off." Akeno asked as Rias looked as both Kiba and Kaneko were confused.

"Off, off how?" Rias asked as Akeno looked to Rias.

"It's like the Stray Devil is constantly on the move almost like it's trying to keep us distracted." Akeno said as Rias nodded.

"It's to assume it's still sane enough to be toying with us or it might not be a stray devil at all." Rias said as Kaneko looked.

"A trap?" the small rook asked as Akeno looked.

"Perhaps." She said before Kiba spoke up.

"What do we do?" Kiba asked before Rias smirked.

"Spring it." Rias said before they began to follow the trial.

(Scene Break that Night)

A black coated man walked into what was a memorial to the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels in the city from the Great War. The man was wearing a large hat that had paper coming off the edges as to cover his identity.

He looked at the statue that looked like a Goddess with one bat wing and one feathered wing as it looked like it was meant as a means to keep balance and peace. "To think a Horror is sealed here as well as a Forbidden Sacred Gear." The man said as you could see his mouth form into a smirk. He then took out a Talisman before throwing it at the Statue before it began to glow.

Soon from it a Crystal was burst out as it looked to be from Makai as on it was a second lair of seals as it had what looked to be dormant Horrors ready to summon around the crystal as one was glowing and a timer in Makai was counting down to when the First Horror woke up. Then from the Statue a Black Gauntlet came out as the Gauntlet seemed to be made for the right arm as on it was a silver crystal on it as the man smirked. "Nothing will stop me from my ambition." He said before he headed to his lair taking the crystal with him as well.

(In another part of the city)

A young woman woke up as she just sensed what happened as she looked to Kouh cities goddess statue and saw it was glowing a dark color. The young woman was dressed to look like a Miko mix with a Makai Priest as her eyes were a deep crystal blue and her hair was an ebony black. "I must report to the Watchdog." She said before he headed out while also grabbing a Madou Brush and soon she was out the door.

(With Issei)

Issei arrived at the now closed Stadium as he saw to his surprise that Rias and her small Peerage was there. "Rias-san what are you guys doing here? I thought you were chasing down a stray Devil." Issei asked surprised to see Rias and her Peerage was here as Rias looked.

"We are the trail lead us here." Rias said as she also had a comeback. "I thought you were chasing after a Horror." Rias said as Zaruba then spoke.

" _ **We came after it as well but its trail lead us here."**_ Zaruba said as Akeno looked.

It was then that an explosion was heard as Akeno spoke up. "It seems the Stray Devil and the Horror are in a disagreement.

"We better get in there fast." Issei said before the entered the Stadium to find that the Stray Devil was getting shot at and avoiding the Demonic bullets of the Horror as Issei looked. "You guys handle the Stray Devil I'll deal with the Horror." Issei said as Rias nodded.

"Let's go!" Rias called before she, and her Peerage went after the Stray Devil as they all had their magic and weapons at the ready. Issei went after the Horror as he took out a Soul Metal Throwing Knife and threw it at the Horror causing it to yell in pain as it roared at Issei.

"Soul Metal Makai Knight?" he asked as Issei drew his Madou Lighter and lit it causing the Horrors eyes to react by gaining markings in them.

The Horror roared before it began shooting its gun at Issei who ran to the side avoiding the gunfire. Issei then jumped to the stands, to take cover as the Horror kept shooting. _**"Have a plan Issei?"**_ Zaruba asked as Issei looked at his partner.

"I'll think of something." Issei said before he saw a blind spot and he took out a Soul Metal throwing star and threw it allowing it to boomerang to the Horror and stabbing into it causing it to roar and Issei to jump out and slash at the Horror knocking the gut out of its hand. The Horror growled as it punched at Issei who blocked it but the Horror then kicked Issei in the chest knocking the Garoken out of his hand.

The battle soon turn to a fist fight as both fought with combat skills of trained martial artists.

(With the Devils battle)

Kiba slashed at the naked woman that was a Stray Devil as she fired powerful acid like lasers from her… nipples. That's right I kid you not as if Issei was a pervert he would have said it be a porno he didn't want to be in. The woman laughed insanely as she fired at them as the group dodged the attack.

Kaneko charged at the woman as then with her gloved hands punched the Stray Devil into the wall. Akeno sent thunder spells at the Devil as the Stray yelled in pain as this battle was too easy. "Let's end this." Rias said before she charged her magic and sent a powerful energy burst at the stray destroying it as that win was a flawless victory on their end. "Now let's go assist Issei." Rias ordered before everyone nodded.

(With Issei)

Issei was punched at the Horror before he dodged an uppercut by back flipping to the Garoken as he picked up the weapon and slashed at the Horror who charged at him before it roared. "Damn you Makai Knight!" the Horror roared as it seen spread its arms out transforming into its true form.

The Horror roared as it looked like its arm was a cannon as on its shoulder was another cannon but larger, it seem to have rusted metal making up parts of its body as it looked like a demonic Gun shooter.

" _ **The long range Horror Hellbound its strength is in long range so fighting it in anywhere other the close range will be troublesome, it's not a particularly strong Horror but it's still relatively strong."**_ Zaruba said as Issei turned to the Peerage who arrived.

"Don't interfere you don't have any protection from Horror blood and if Horror blood gets on you I'll be forced to kill you as a mercy killing." Issei warned as he took a battle stance.

" _ **Try and keep your guys distance."**_ Zaruba called before Issei raised his sword skyward and cut an Energy circle summoning the armor of the Golden Knight as Issei was now Garo.

Garo roared as he charged at the Horror blocking its bullets and deflecting them with the Garoken as it arrived before the Horror. Garo didn't have to do much battle because the Horror was weak physically as it even used the cannon on its shoulder but it was no use. Garo then cut the Horror in two as it was then sealed into the Garoken as Garo then called off his armor reverting to Issei.

"Horror sealed." Issei said as Zaruba saw it was a flawless victory.

Rias walked over to Issei as she looked at him. "What's the big deal with Horror blood?" she asked before Issei sighed.

"Horror blood is poisonous to humans, Angels, Fallen Angels, and even Devils as once you're tainted by it in 100 days you'll die and become a Horror." Issei explained as Rias visibly gulped.

"Wow no cure?" Akeno asked hoping there was a cure.

"Nope." Issei said as Akeno nodded.

"Well then I will head to the Watchdog center to seal this Horror you guys should report in that the Stray Devil has been dealt with." Issei said as Rias looked.

"You don't give ordered but I'll take you up on that suggestion." Rias said before she left.

(Meanwhile Watchdog center)

The woman was before the Watchdog as she was frantic. "Mam the seal on Endless has been undone by someone," she said as the Watchdog looked.

"I know I already have a Phantom Knight investigating for now you will assist the Golden Knight in locating the one who took Endless and reseal it." The Watchdog said as she looked. "He'll be on his way soon he had recently dealt with a Horror." The Watchdog said as the woman nodded.

(At the Goddess Statue)

A young man in a black coat with feathers on the shoulders as he was in all black was looking at what was left behind as he saw Ender wasn't the only thing taken from here as he looked closely. _**"What do you see Crow?"**_ his amulet asked in a female voice as Crow looked.

"It seems whoever did this has connections to the Makai Order and Endless wasn't his or her only target." Crow said as he stood up. "I need to report my findings." Crow said before he left back to the Watchdog Center.

(TBC)

ESKK: Wow I never thought I would continue this… anyway leave a review.


End file.
